Pantyhose Stockings and Makeup
by TetsuoTsubushi
Summary: Rouge and her Asura form are back and wrecking the place. Will the Tendo home stand up following this? And just what did Taro do this time? RoXPT


"Ranma you fowl!" Tatewaki Kuno lunged forward with his wooden boken as Ranma turned to the boy with a calm face.

"Oh, Upperclassman Kuno." He replies with a welcome.

"The hour falls now that thee shall be smitten."

Before Ranma could reply a Happosai missile flung Kuno aside as if fired from a gun. Ranma blinked as he picked up the defeated pervert. "Hey old man. What'd you get me into this time?"

"R-Ra-Ranma," The old man uttered without vitality. "Try this bra on!" He went to work with his usual business, but Ranma easily punched the man in the face.

Ranma tied up the pervert and darted to the construction site—Nerima was always rebuilding after all. It was there that he cemented the old man and then threw him to the air as hard as he could. Clapping his hands and removing sand Ranma held a satisfied smile to his face. "My job's done here. Huh?"

Ranma's face of terror was indescribable.

88888888888888

Akane punched the air with a grunt. How dare Ranma? Word got around that someone saw him with a beautiful girl. Her eye twitches just thinking about it. "Hey! Kasumi I'm home! You got any food?" She formed a fist when she heard Ranma's loud and obnoxious voice from inside.

"Oh, Ranma." Kasumi's voice was heard. "Who's your friend?"

"Uh…you've met her before Kasumi." Ranma nervously said. Akane's glare intensified. Someone she already knew! Shampoo? She stormed into the hall where Ranma, her sister, and the mysterious girl stood. "Oh, hey Akane. Something the matter?" Ranma wonders.

Akane's face falters and she slowly leaves the room. She DID not want that girl in this house. Not after how bad the condition of the home was after her last visit. That cursed young woman, Rouge. "Was something bothering her?" Rouge wonders.

Ranma shrugs. "She's always acting weird." He removes his shoes and the two make their way to the table while Kasumi goes to making a snack. "So…are you serious about this? I don't know where the heck he is."

"I know that. The…the…v-vulg-I mean, Taro, he comes and goes as he pleases." Rouge lowers her head. "I would just really like to know where he was. I asked that perverted old man, but he…he-he touched me." Her face went almost into what her cursed form would look like. Always mad.

"Right…I saw that." Ranma nervously scratches his cheek. "Look, if you plan on fighting Pantyhose-"

A fist flies into Ranma's cheek. "I told you not to call me that faggot!"

Ranma stands with churning battle aura. "Then don't call me that!" Why did Taro have to always call him that? "Look, it's good that you came by. Someone wants to talk to you."

"Like who?" Ranma looks to find Rouge had left.

"What the-" He lifts the table among other things around the room looking for the girl and finds nothing. "Well…she was here."

"A woman?" Taro asks eagerly. "She was looking for me you say? And…she's not turned off by my name?"

"I wouldn't think so…"

Taro looks around cautiously. "Where's the old man by the way? I've come to beat the snot out of him and have him change my name."

"I threw him out to sea. We may see him in a few days." Ranma replies.

Taro nods. "I can wait then."

"You learn something new?"

"Of course faggot. When else do I show up?" Ranma punches him in the head. "Why…you…" The two go into throwing random amounts of punches until both pass out over the table as Kasumi walks in.

"Oh…where did Ms. Rouge go to?" She questions.

Taro stands at that. "Th-that is who you wanted me to see?" Pantyhose shivers. "That monstrosity I wasted so much time on."

"Uh…Taro."

Taro turns to a shocked Rouge. "Uh…"

She runs out. "Look at what you did. You hurt her fe-" Before Ranma could continue Asura burst through the wall and punched Taro through the ceiling before flying off after him. "Kasumi, get the lumber together. Make out a sign that says we're not home as well. Maybe they won't come back."

88888888888888888888888

Disclaimer: Uh…I haven't done one of these disclaimers in a while. I guess I'm supposed to say I don't own Ranma ½. Still…I stand by the fact that I shouldn't have to say that. I probably don't have to. I think we all know nobody on this site probably own it.

Also, I stand by the fact that I do not have to describe the characters being that everyone really should know what they look like. That being that I won't mention anything unless it come up. Most likely through Ranma who tends to dress-up.

I also should say I have no idea where I'm going with this. I have to read the book again so I know Rouge's attacks for authentic battle. That and I have to list Ranma's being that he has so many (there are a lot he only uses once).

Be kind. It's been awhile since I've written Ranma.


End file.
